PERV
by Bjo-KS
Summary: De regreso de una misión el calor es insoportable. Un repaso para recordar cómo se ha llegado a cierta situación nos hará entender qué sucede.


Naruto & friends by Kishimoto.

 **:**

 **PERV**

 **:**

 _A ver, recapitulemos. ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?_

 _Tenemos tiempo. Estamos dentro de nuestra mente. Es atemporal._

 _Relájate y piensa._

 _¿Qué estábamos haciendo?_

-Realmente hace mucho calor –dice Yamato dejándose caer contra un árbol.

-Naruto, ve a buscar algo de agua –ordena Kakashi de pie junto al primero.

-'ttebayo sensei. Que vaya Sai. Puede volar por la zona y encontrar un lago o algo –responde el aludido quitándose la chaqueta.

-Lo que sea, pero encuentren agua –pide Yamato desde el suelo.

-Arrrgggg, lo que daría por una cascada como las de Yugakure no Sato –comenta Sakura tirada boca arriba en el suelo.

-Eso es Sakura-chan –dice ganándose una mirada de reojo de ésta-, ¿usted no puede crear una gran cascada o algo así Yamato taichou –pregunta Naruto desde el suelo.

-Estoy agotado, no me queda nada de chakra.

Kakashi, que es el único que queda en pie mira a su alrededor.

-Iré a ver que hay cerca. No se muevan.

Ninguno hace ademán de moverse. Naruto y Sai, apoyados uno en el otro miran con una sonrisa en la boca. El primero más real que el segundo.

-Sensei, nunca olvidaremos su esfuerzo –dice Sakura todavía con la espalda en el suelo.

-Hum –es toda la respuesta de Kakashi antes de saltar al árbol más cercano y alejarse.

 _Creo que te has ido un poco lejos._

 _Qué estábamos haciendo antes de que esto pasara, no qué estábamos haciendo hace tres o cuatro horas._

 _A ver, piensa._

-¡¿Sensei?! –grita Sakura en mitad del bosque.

-¿¡Kakashi senpai!? –grita Yamato-. Sai, será mejor que sobrevueles la zona. Se hace tarde, y tenemos que encontrarle.

-Hai –Sai dibuja un pájaro que en seguida se convierte en una ave blanca sobre la que se sube y desaparece en el cielo.

-Será mejor separarnos –ordena Yamato-. Naruto tú por ahí. Sakura sigue ese camino. Yo seguiré por aquí.

 _Y dale. Quieres adelantar. Vale que sea atemporal, pero hombre, ve al grano._

Su respiración se dificulta con cada segundo, es demasiado consciente de su acelerado pulso. Y sin embargo no puede quitarle de encima.

 _No tanto. Te has pasado. Regresa unos minutos._

El camino terminaba ahí. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado andando, pero no había más. Un gran corte en la montaña creaba una pared vertical que impedía seguir más allá.

Sería mejor volver.

Se gira sobre sus tobillos para desandar el camino de vuelta cuando una gran cantidad de agua cae sobre ella.

-¿Qué diablos…

-¿Más fresquita? –comenta un sonriente Kakashi desde la rama de un árbol.

-¿De dónde ha salido toda esta agua?

Kakashi no dice nada y sólo señala hacía arriba.

-¿Cómo?

Kakashi agita una rama del árbol y otra gran cantidad de agua cae sobre Sakura.

-Aquí tienes tu cascada. -Sakura no se ríe-. Arriba. Hay una especie de riachuelo. Parte del agua cae sobre estos árboles –explica-. ¿Quieres subir?

Sakura duda un momento.

-Le estábamos buscando. Hace ya un par de horas que se fue.

Kakashi mira a su alrededor.

-Hum. No me pareció tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué ha estado haciendo?

-Buscar agua –responde sencillo-. ¿Subes? Hay un agradable baño.

Sakura mira a su alrededor.

-Pensé que había estado buscando agua.

Kakashi sonríe bajo la máscara y desaparece saltando hacía la copa del árbol.

 _Eso no explica nada…_

 _Bueno explica cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí FÍSICAMENTE, pero me refería a la situación. No al lugar._

En realidad había un gran baño. No había cascadas, pero había un gran baño.

Se acerca hasta la orilla y se descalza.

-Sería mejor ir a buscar a los demás –comenta metiendo los pies en el agua.

-Iré a por ellos. No te muevas –ordena desapareciendo en una nube de hojas y polvo que deja el eco de un _puffff._

Sakura mira a su alrededor y al verse sola decide quitarse la camiseta y la falda quedándose con el pantaloncillo y un sujetador.

Acto seguido se zambulle en el agua dejando escapar un gemido de placer cuando el agua fría se lleva el sudor acumulado.

 _AVANZAAAAAA. Atemporal una mierda. Eterno, esto es eterno._

De nuevo oye otro _puffff_. Y Kakashi se encuentra a la orilla del río.

-¿Los encontró? –pregunta Sakura desde dentro del agua.

-Están de camino.

Kakashi mira al suelo donde ve la ropa de Sakura, y un rubor rojo cubre sus mejillas por encima de la máscara.

-Puedo verle desde aquí pervertido –grita Sakura desde el agua.

-¿Hum? –pregunta haciéndose el tonto.

-No estoy desnuda, por si lo está pensando.

-Ni por un segundo –responde quitándose el chaleco y sacándose una bota con el otro pie.

-¿Qué hace?

-Voy a bañarme.

-¡Ni de broma! –grita cabreada desde el agua.

Kakashi levanta una ceja.

-Tendrá que esperar a que yo salga.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy yo dentro.

-¿Y qué más da? No estás desnuda, ¿verdad? –responde quitándose la camiseta y dejando caer el pantalón.

 _Sí, ya sé que se quedó en calzoncillos y con esa estúpida máscara. Pero en serio, avanza._

-No voy a atacarte. No es necesario que te vayas al otro extremo del río –dice emergiendo del agua.

-No me fio de usted.

-¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?

-No lo sé. Todos sabemos que es un pervertido. Leyendo esos libros todo el tiempo y mirando la ropa de su alumna, catorce años más joven que usted, con esa cara de pervertido, por no hablar de meterse al río, estando ella dentro, sólo con unos calzoncillos. PER-VER-TI-DO –pronuncia cada sílaba con énfasis.

-Con que lo digas una vez vale. No es necesario repetir _pervertido_ todo el rato.

-¡Pervertido!

-¿Y cómo quieres que me bañe? ¿Con el uniforme puesto? –responde ignorando el último comentario.

Sakura no responde. Kakashi sonríe bajo la máscara y se sumerge en el agua.

-Pervertido –susurra para si misma y rodeando su pecho con sus brazos.

Kakashi sale de un salto del agua salpicando todo y cayendo de cuclillas sobre la hierba de la orilla empapando la ropa de Sakura

-Perdón.

-Argggg –se oye a Sakura al otro lado del río-. ¿Pero que ha hecho? –pregunta mientras sale corriendo con el puño en alto-. ¡Shannarooooo!

-Perdona, de verdad, no pretendía –intenta excusarse mientras retrocede, tropieza con una piedra y cae de espaldas haciendo una voltereta hacía atrás.

Su pelo húmedo cae sobre su cara por el impulso de la voltereta, sus piernas flexionadas y sus codos en el suelo le permiten incorporarse un poco para ver a Sakura que deja escapar una carcajada que sólo se interrumpe cuando es consciente de que Kakashi la está mirando a la altura del pecho y se está poniendo rojo por momentos.

Sakura baja su mirada y ve que el sujetador, empapado, se transparenta completamente.

-¡YAWWWWWWWW! –grita cubriéndose con los brazos.

-Lo siento –grita él cerrando los ojos-. No he visto nada. De verdad.

Con los ojos cerrados Kakashi sube sus brazos para cubrir su cabeza de lo que sabe será un golpe seguro.

Oye un paso. Otro. Y lo siguiente es Sakura cayendo sobre él por tropezar con la misma piedra que él había tropezado segundos antes.

Sakura extiende sus manos para no hacerse daño, y termina sobre Kakashi con sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de este.

Su pecho, contra la cara de éste.

 _Sí, ahora estamos llegando._

Ninguno de los dos se mueve durante un segundo.

Luego Sakura se incorpora poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él.

-Perdón –vuelve a decir Kakashi abriendo los ojos.

Sakura se cubre el pecho con los brazos.

-Perdón –una vez más.

-Está bien. Deje de pedir perdón.

-Perdón –otra vez.

-Ya. Deténgase. Está bien.

Kakashi sigue rojo.

-Hum.

-¿Qué?

-Estaría bien… si… te quitaras de encima.

-¿Eh?

Sakura nota algo duro bajo ella.

-¡PERVERTIDO!

-No soy yo –intenta excusarse, pero ella levanta una ceja-, bueno soy yo, ¿pero qué esperas? Aquí encima mía. Casi desnuda y empapada. Kami-sama no necesito ser un pervertido para que me la pongas dura. ¿Te has visto? Estás buenísima –según lo suelta sabe que ha sido el mayor idiota del mundo y que es hombre muerto.

Sakura no dice nada, sólo abre los ojos como platos.

-¿Perdón? –es más una pregunta que una afirmación, sabe que no funcionará y se echa hacía atrás esperando el puñetazo.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Nada.

-Sí. Sí que ha dicho algo.

-Ha sido el momento. No lo pensaba. Una tontería. Por favor, Sakura-chan, no me mates. Prometo que haré lo que me pidas. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres verme la cara? –pregunta poniéndose una mano en el borde de la máscara.

Sakura le empuja contra el suelo y deja sus manos sobre su pecho impidiéndole levantar. Por un segundo quedan en silencio.

-Ha dicho que estoy buena.

-No.

-Sí. Sí lo ha dicho.

-No –vuelve a negarlo. Quizás si se lo repite mucho, la convenza.

-Y que se la pongo dura.

-Eso es una grosería más propia de Genma.

-No. Lo ha dicho usted.

-Sakura-chan, mira… -duda un momento- no sé porque he dicho eso, y de verdad que lo siento, yo-

No le deja terminar, se agacha y besa sus labios sobre la máscara.

Kakashi deja de respirar hasta que ella se levanta de nuevo.

-¿Qué… ha sido eso? –pregunta en un susurro.

-No lo sé. Ha sido el momento. No estaba pensando. Una tontería –responde como si nada, repitiendo sus palabras.

Kakashi se queda mirándola un momento. Acto seguido la coge por las muñecas y gira sobre ella aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la hierba.

Sakura nota como su respiración se dificulta con cada segundo, es demasiado consciente de su acelerado pulso. Y sin embargo no puede quitarle de encima.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-No lo sé. Es el momento. No estoy pensando –repite él con tono burlón.

Kakashi se agacha sobre ella, en un rápido movimiento se baja la máscara y presiona sus labios contra los de ella.

 _Ah, así que fue eso. Bien. Aprovecha._

Ella deja escapar un gemido cuando él presiona su erección contra su vientre.

-Creo que es por aquí –oyen a Yamato a lo lejos.

De un salto Kakashi se levanta y coloca su máscara de nuevo sobre su rostro. Sakura tarda un poco más en reaccionar y Kakashi le lanza su camiseta rosa para que pueda tapar su transparencia. Él se pone sus pantalones, revuelve su pelo con ambas manos, más por reaccionar que por colocarlo, y camina hacía donde oye las voces.

-Dattebayo sensei, podría habernos esperado. –Sakura oye a Naruto a lo lejos.

-Lo siento Naruto, no quería dejar sola a Sakura. Pensé que lo encontrarían fácilmente.

-Gracias a dios –exclama Yamato-. Un sitio donde refrescarse.

Sai y Naruto ya están en calzoncillos sin importar nada más. Pero Yamato mira a Sakura, todavía en el suelo, con la camiseta puesta, colorada y sin decir nada. Se gira hacía Kakashi.

-¿Todo bien senpai?

Kakashi se encoge de hombros.

Yamato imita a los dos chicos y se mete al río dejándolos solos en la orilla.

Kakashi de espaldas a Sakura mira como Naruto y Sai pelean en el agua.

Sakura recupera el color y se levanta.

-Kakashi sensei –le llama desde su espalda con un tono travieso.

Él se tensa por un momento.

-¿S… sí, Sakura-chan? –pregunta entrecortado.

-Creo que más tarde aceptaré su ofrecimiento –responde acercándose a él.

-¿Qué ofrecimiento? –pregunta con miedo sin girarse.

-El de verle la cara –le susurra cerca de su oído.

:::::::::

:::::


End file.
